The University of NOrth Dakota (UND) is a co-educational, state supported institution, located in Grand Forks, a city of approximately 50,000 people in the center of the Red River Valley. the University was founded in 1884 and has 11 colleges of 11,000 students (1988) and over 900 faculty members. The UND School of Medicine was founded in 1905 as a basic science school offering the first two years of medical education. In 1983, the medical school became a four year school and terminated the contract relationship with the University of Minnesota and Mayo Clinic. The School of Medicine has strong teaching and research programs and have 113 FT faculties and 35 graduate students who are potential users of adequate animal resource facility (ARF). The Biology department has also an active research facility and graduate students. The equipment for a sanitation and emergency power need that is requested in this application will update the animal research facility to enable our University to comply with the USDA Animal Welfare Act and DHHS policies related to the care and use of laboratory animals. These improvements would enable us to be accredited by AAALAC. The University is in the process of applying for the certification. Specific Aims: Funds are requested to replace the rack and the bottle washers and to purchase an emergency generator for the medical school. To provide a facility and environment that is capable of isolating and segregating different species of animals, and animals of the same species but from different sources, in a manner that, to the greatest extent possible, will prevent infectious diseases and/or avoid their transmission and spread.